Disney Warrior: Reflections
by jedimickey
Summary: [ONESHOT] Ariel and are young hero Alex reflect on their past adventure Is set after Disney Warrior 1


**Disney Warrior: Reflections**

As the nighttime stars twinkled above the majestic Disney Castle, two figures layed on their backs in a grass field not far from the castle. The first was a young blonde boy named Alex, although he looked like an average teenager, he was unlike anyone else in the fact that he was a legendary hero known as the Disney Warrior. The second was an attractive redhead girl named Ariel. Although she too looked average, she was different also. Ariel was actually a mermaid turned human, and she loved Alex with all her heart, and Alex loved her as well.

The two had just returned from a life changing journey, where Alex found the meaning to his life, the greatest friends he could ever have, and his one true love.

"Calm night eh?" Alex asked as he gazed up at the diamond-like stars.

"Yeah, it's refreshing…." Ariel sighed.

Ariel turned his head to face Alex.

"Alex, do you think daddy is truly okay with me living on land?" Ariel asked.

"I sure hope so; I do NOT want to fight him again!" Alex replied while looking at his hands, which still ached from that battle.

Ariel smiled at Alex.

"Well, it was sweet of you to fight for me like that…" She said before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Alex blushed before smiling.

"No problem!"

Alex then turned back and focused his attention on the shining stars, his mind was flooded with memories of friends, foes, battles, victory's and defeats.

"Hey Ariel?" Alex asked. "How do you think 'ol Jack Sparrow is doing?"

Ariel smiled as she gazed at the twinkling stars. "I'm sure that old scalawag is doing just fine!"

Alex gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah, you're probably right; he can take care of himself…."

Alex stretched out on the grass as he yawned.

"Still though, he has a knack for getting in trouble…." Alex said.

"Well, so do you…" Ariel replied.

"Ah, touché Madame!" Alex replied in a sly voice.

Ariel giggles slightly; Alex could always make some sort of joke out of anything.

"To think, before this adventure, I had nothing… and now, I have everything a boy could want…" Alex sighed to himself.

"You know, I've been wondering, what was your life like before you came here?" Ariel asked.

"A train wreck, as you know, I had no parents, I was an orphan. Sure, I had some friends, but it really didn't fill the void." Alex replied sadly.

"Well, at least you knew your mother, I never knew my mother… I didn't even know who she was…" Ariel responded.

"Wow…" Alex murmured. "That must've been tough…"

"It was, but I try not to dwell on it…" Ariel said.

"Heh, maybe I can learn something from you….." Alex replied.

Ariel smiled at Alex before watching the stars once more…

"Hey Alex? Who do you think was the hardest Syndicate Member to beat?" Ariel asked.

Alex mulled it over for awhile, he had been in many great battles, he battles Hook and his pirate crew, he fought Frollo in the towers of Notre Dame, he was eaten alive when battling Hades' Hydra, he battled the sorcerer Jafar, He fought Shan-Yu and the Hun army, he destroyed the evil witch Maleficent, and he battled the leader on an asteroid. It was hard to tell who was harder.

"I….honesty don't know…" Alex admitted. "They were all an equal challenge… But none of it I could've done with out you…"

Ariel looked a little confused.

"What do you mean? I didn't fight at all…" She said.

Alex smiled as he sat up on the grass.

"That maybe so, but in the times where I felt like I couldn't do it, where I just wanted to give in, I always knew I had at least one person who believed in me. It helped me greatly when I always knew there was someone out there cheering me on, telling me I COULD do it, I COULD win." Alex said. "And besides, without you, I never would've beaten Jafar!"

Ariel looked at Alex and in an instant; she sat up and hugged the Disney Warrior tightly.

"Alex….thank you…" She whispered.

Alex smiled and hugged the mermaid princess back. After a bit, the two tore away from their hug and looked back up at the stars.

"The stars are pretty, aren't they?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, they are." Alex replied.

Alex began to lay down again, when Ariel patted her lap invitingly. Alex smiled and laid back, resting his head on Ariel's lap as the two gazed happily at the stars.

"Funny, these stars remind me of a song I once heard…" Ariel said after a moment of silence.

"Oh really? What was it?" Alex asked.

Ariel cleared her throat and began to sing.

"_When you wish upon a star/Makes no difference who you are/Anything your heart desires/Will come to you…_"

As Ariel sang the song, Alex yawned slightly as his eyelids began to feel heavy.

"_If your heart is in your dreams/No request is to extreme/When you wish upon a star/As dreamers do…_"

Alex gave another yawn as his eyelids finally slid shut and he fell into slumber. Ariel looked down as saw Alex asleep on her lap. Ariel smiled as she ran her fingers thru Alex's spiky blonde hair.

She then laid back on the grass and continued her song.

"_Like a bolt out of the blue/Fate steps in and sees you through…_" Ariel yawned as she began to feel sleepy._ "When you wished upon a star/Your dreams come true…_"

Soon, Ariel feel asleep on the grassy field as well.

As the stars twinkled high in the sky, the two friends took a well deserved rest after their long journey


End file.
